Secrets Revealed
by Bleach.Overlord
Summary: Ayame is a normal girl with a major secret. After her mother kicks her out,she moves in with the Kurosaki family. Follow her in her adventures with Ichigo,Rukia,and even more characters  ;  ByakuyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach,even though I really want to. xD I just pla with the characters~

* * *

><p>Silence filled the air as a girl sat alone on the curb of the road. No,she wasn't homeless. She was just bored. Very bored. Okay, yeah,she was just kicked out of her house. Her mother had packed all her things;there weren't many, and said goodbye,taking her key and telling her to not come back until she found her own place to live. Ayame's mother never even gave her time to wait. Just kicked her out the second she turned 18.<p>

Well fine, if her mother wanted to be that way then she could be that way.

With a sighed, Ayame stood up and picked up her bags, a large duffel bag, an over the shoulder carry-on bag, her school bag and her violin. Thank God she had left her Koto at her instructors house,otherwise Ayame's mother probably would have made her carry that too,no doubt.

Ayame thought about where she would go for a minute before grinning,having come up with the perfect person to stay with. It would give the red headed girl somewhere to live while she got to harass her favourite Strawberry. Ichigo Kurosaki.

She made her way to the Kurosaki Clinic. It was a place she had been many times, considering how many fights she got in because of her neon red hair. That was how she first met Ichigo. She had been on her way home from school when she was 16, and a bunch of guys had tried to pick on her because of her hair colour. Of course, she was just going to walk away having been used to it, but Ichigo had shown up, Orange hair a blazin' as he knocked out one of the guys.

He had turned to Ayame and told her to run,to which she had merely scoffed and said 'And let you have all the fun? I think not, Kurosaki.' And the two became close friends. Ayame sighed at the memory, smiling and shaking her head slightly. Those fights she had gotten into with Ichigo were the best times she had in High School.

But sadly, this was her last year, and it was almost over. She had already taken the entrance exams for Karakura College, having been stubborn about leaving her friends behind. It was her duty as the oldest to take care of them, and she couldn't do that very well all the way at Tokyo University could she? Ayame was brought out of her thoughts by screaming coming from down the road. She rounded the corner, peeking around the fence to see what was going on. Oh. Guess who? That's right. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ayame grinned and ditched her stuff at the lamppost by the ghost girl hovering there.

The girl looked at her as she walked by, squeaking out a meek "Onee-Chan...?" Ayame just smiled softly at her before running up and jumping, using Ichigo's back as a springboard to drop her heel on top of one of the guys Ichigo was yelling at's head. Everyone blinked at her as she stood beside Ichigo.

"What'd they do now?" She asked her fellow Red head, who just scowled some more and pointed at a bottle laying on its side. Beside it was a flower, and Ayame figured that one of the guys must of knocked it over while skateboarding. Idiots. They were probably scared shitless about it right now.

"Ichi., You know they can't see the ghost right?" Ayame said,giving the orange haired teen an exasperated look.

"Oh..." Was the ever so wise reply that she got. Ayame rolled her eyes and motioned for the guys to run, which they did.

"Hey! Where do you think your going! I'm not done with you yet!" Ichigo yelled after them, and Ayame karate chopped the back of his neck...lightly. Just hard enough to knock him out.

"Fuckin' Idiot, why're you so god damned loud?"

She asked the unconscious Berry, dragging him by the back of the shirt over to his house. She stood awkwardly outside the house part. She had never really been in the house part of the Kurosaki residence. Just the Clinic. She knocked on the door awkwardly,smiling politely when a gruff beard man answered. Dr. Ishinn Kurosaki. The berry;s father. "Ayame-chan! What brings you here?" He asked, just as Ichigo woke up.

"what the hell...?" Ichigo mumbled before glaring at Ayame. "You bitch! What was that for! They knocked over that girl's offering!" He yelled, and Ayame had to plug her ears.

"Relax,you loud mouthed moron. They damn near shit they're pants, they know not to do it again. And as for the knocking you out part,well, your loud mouth was just botherin' me." Ayme said simply,rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then turned back to Ishinn.

"Umm...?" She started,wondering how to ask if she could stay the night. "Please,Ayame-chan,call me Ishinn~" He said,grinning. She smiled back before speaking.

"Um,My mom kicked me out of the house earlier today,so I was wondering if I could-" She was cut off when Ishinn hugged her.

"MASAKI! I'M SO PROD! WE HAVE A 4th DAUGHTER!" He yelled loudly before running off crying to a poster of Masaki. Ayame thought for a minute. Didn't Ichigo only have 3 sisters? Yeah,Yuzu and Karin. Then who was the 3rrd daughter. She heard 3 sets of footsteps running to see what all the commotion was. First to appear was a brown haired girl who looked to be about 15.

"Ichi-nii! Your home! And you brought Ayanee-chan! I'll make more supper!" She chirped cheerfully before heading back. Well,that was obviously Yuzu. Next was a bored looking black haired girl with a soccer ball. Karin.

"Ayanee-chan,good to see you. Hey,tomorrow can you play a round of soccer with me?" Yuzu's twin asked and Ayame nodded.

"Course,but no promises that I'll go easy on ya." Ayame said,grinning. Karin left with a smirk and Ayame looked at the third girl. She was short and had shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. Ayame and the purple eyed girl met eyes,and both bowed.

"Good to see you again,Rukia-dono." Ayame said calmly.

"Likewise,Ayame-dono." Rukia said,and both straightened.

'What the hell is going on here!" A majorly confused Ichigo yelled and Rukia and Ayame looked at him before grinning at each other.

"Should we tell him?" Ayame asked Rukia,smirking.

"I think we should keep him guessing for a while." Rukia replied,and both girls laughed and headed into the house,leaving a confused Ichigo in the doorway.

"GIRLS ARE SO CONFUSING!"

* * *

><p>Yes,yes we are. Anyway,Please Review~ Sorry for sucky grammar and spelling,English isn't my native language.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

And so, Ayame moved in with the Kurosaki family. Rukia was in the room with Yuzu and Karin, so Ayame slept on a spare futon on Ichigo's floor. Ichigo protested...strongly,but in the end Ayame won by telling his father that she may make her son a man and Ishinn might get his grand babies. Low,she knew, but it needed to be done. She could never sleep on a couch, the damn things were always to hard.

The first night was easy, she talked with the girls and picked on Ichigo before falling asleep on Ichigo's bed. The next day she had gotten dressed in black basketball shorts and a red tank top that matched her Renji-red hair. Almost. After all, almost nothing could match the perfect blinding red of her hair. Nothing. Seriously, one time she went to Home Hardware and told them to get paint the colour of her hair, and it failed. Horribly.

Anyway, Ayame headed downstairs,tieing her hair in a high ponytail while calling for Karin. "Oi,Karin! We gonna play Soccer or what?" She called loudly,her voice echoing through out the house. She heard something move behind her, and she turned just in time to kick the ball heading for her head high in the air.

"Nice try,short stuff. But I haven't lost my touch." Ayame said, a wide smirk dominating her face,amber eyes gleaming with mischief.

"We'll see about that when we get to the field!" Karin said, a grin upon her face.

"But first we need to get some teammates. Any ideas who?"

"Sorry,but I don't really have any friends in Karakura. Except for you crazy Kurosakis. We'll just gather a bunch of your friends,and if I recognize anyone on the way through, I'll drag 'em into the game, deal?" Ayame asked,holding out her hand while tossing the ball back to the younger female.

"Deal." Karin replied,catching the ball with one hand and shaking the red head's hand with the other. The two girls left the house, heading towards the field. Karin had already called some of her friends,and they were waiting. On the way though, while Ayame was listening to music on her I-Pod, Karin stopped dead in her tracks. Ayame bumped into the teen,scowling.

"Oi,what gives short stuff?" She called almost everybody that...mostly because everyone was short compared to her 5' 9" body that towered over all. Heck,even Ichigo was just taller than her. But only by an inch. Just one inch.

Karin dropped the soccer ball,running ahead and tackling a certain white haired male. A white haired male Ayame knew well. With a sigh, Ayame picked up the ball, heading towards the two 'teens'. When she reached them, she noticed Karin and Toushiro holding hands. She grinned widely.

"Hey,Shorty...long time no see 'eh?" She said, smiling slightly at Toushiro whom went wide eyed at the site of his old friend. He cleared his throat before speaking to the older girl.

"First of all,Its Hitsugaya-Taichou to you, Yamamoto. Second of all...Where have you been?"

Before Ayame could reply, Karin intervened.

"Wait...Toushiro, Ayanee-chan, you two know each other?" The black haired girl asked, eyes wide.

"Um...well...Do you know...about Shinigami?" Ayame asked,looking down at Karin and biting her lip.

"Yeah,I got Toushiro to tell me...why?" Karin said,eyes narrowing. Ayame sighed.

"Well...I"ll tell you this much. I am the granddaughter of the head Captain in Soul Society...and I used to be Lieutenant of Squad 10...before I became a Vizard. A half Hollow, Half Shinigami monster..." She said, head bowed. It was silent,before a voice spoke from behind her.

"So...that's what happened." The voice said, and she twirled around, surprised when she saw none other than...


	3. Chapter 3

_"Well...I"ll tell you this much. I am the granddaughter of the head Captain in Soul Society...and I used to be Lieutenant of Squad 10...before I became a Vizard. A half Hollow, Half Shinigami monster..." She said, head bowed. It was silent,before a voice spoke from behind her._

_"So...that's what happened." The voice said, and she twirled around, surprised when she saw none other than..._

Ayame's eyes went wide at the figures before her. One standing about 5'11 while the other was taller, around 6'2. Ayame knew just by the looks on these men's faces that they were different. Night and day.

She didn't even need to look at the hair. She bowed, deep due to the fact that the man that spoke was not only a Captain, but a noble as well. Damned nobles.

"Kuchiki-Taichou...Abarai-Fukutaichou." She greeted them before remembering the black haired girl behind her. She turned,walking over to Karin and placing a hand on her shoulder. A show that if Renji or Byakuya tried anything she would fight to protect the young Kurosaki

The air was tense,the two red head's were having a glaring contest while the 'Ice Captains' had a battle of pride. Ayame felt the need to lighten the air.

"Well...Karin, remember what I said?" The black haired girl looked at her,confused.  
>"I said that if I saw someone I knew on the way,I'd drag them into the game..." Ayame said, laughing her ass off mentally at the vivid mental image of Byakuya playing Soccer.<p>

"But...they're shinigami. We'll look like retards kicking the ball to thin air." Smart girl

"Then We'll have to get them gigais. Time to see Hat 'N' Clogs." She said,motioning for Karin to get on her back. The girl hesitated before climbing on, holding on tight and wondering what her friend below was doing. Ayame took a deep breath before doing the most daring thing she had done in 100 years.

"Hey,Bya-bo~ You can't catch me~" She sang,flash stepping to the Captain and taking his scarf before shunpoing as fast as possible towards the Urahara Shoten.

In the street, Byakuya's eye was twitching. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh, speaking.

"Abarai...go retrieve my scarf." The cold man said, starting towards the were-cat's apprentice. Damn Mini Were-Cat.

Ayame stood outside of the Urahara Shoten, Karin already inside on Ayame's orders. She smiled when the 3 Shinigami stood in front of her, Abarai looking scared, Toushiro looking annoyed, and Byakuya looking...well,looking like Byakuya. She held the scarf out towards the latter, and winced slightly when the cold man took it from her without saying a word.

"Bya-Bo~" A voice sang from above Ayame, and Yoruichi appeared out of seemingly nowhere,landing where the 6th Squad Captian stood before he escaped.

"Aya-Chan tells me you boys are in need of gigais." The purple haired woman said,grinning widely.

_Half an Hour Later_

5 People sat around a table drinking tea.

"Why have you brought us here,Yamamoto?" Byakuya finally asked,setting his empty tea cup down and looking at the woman across from him.

"I promised Kaarin that I would play a game of Soccer with her today, but we need more players. I don't have any friends in Karakura, so I told her that if I saw anyone I knew then I'd drag them along." She said simply, grinning.

"A chance to beat Ayame, I'm in!" Renji exclaimed loudly, forgetting he was sitting beside his Captain. She smiled and looked at the other two.

"Well?"

"...Fine." Toshirou said,frowning lightly.

"...I will participate." Byakuya said,completely surprising everyone. Yoruichi hopped up.

"Can I join?" She asked and Ayame stood.

"Of course! Let's go!" She said,starting towards the soccer field. The odd group followed, walking pat a certain orange haired fool.

"Was that...? Nah." He said shaking his head before looking back. 'What a weird group...'


End file.
